


My Winterwulf

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gothic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi there this is my story about how i get married to ramsey and take the iron throne with him.</p><p>(no preps allowed 2 read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

AN: so this is my firszt fic for the boltons and i wanted to give shout out to darkkhaleesi 4 helpin me w/ the ideaz. cudnt of dun it without, you gurl XD

I am the first of my name and the last Targeryen. My name is Khaleesi Darkwind Crimson Tear (bcuz my tears are blod) and I grew up in Winterfell with the Starks. I have one purple aye like Daniris (she's such a prep, tho ughhhhh) and one Re Eye like Vsteris does (tey were my brother and sister but they left me behind and Ned sTark found me behind the iron throne and saved me from getting killed by the Lionstores), but I have jet black hair. I'm part dragon and part vampire. I have long fangs b/c im a vampire and gold eyes from being a dragin, I'm super pale and I wear red eyeshadow and I wear a black dress I hot bade my Margvery Tyrell bcauz when she was goffick we were best frienz (but she turned prep for jffrey which totally sucks). Sorry I;m so random lol. I was at the dreadfurt.

somone called out my name

"Hey Darkwind," they said. I turned to look and it was Ramsey.

He had super pale eyes and skin and was wearing a black cape and I was fgonna say "hay how are you?" but his dad was there (thewy had the same cape on it was also black) and so he ahd to go,


	2. capter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg I get to meet ramsey (for real this time lmao) in this chapter

AN: herez a doll i ade of me n ramsey togehter!

So the next day I woke up in the dreadfort. I had snuck ito the hall there and slept under the tables and no one noticed cause I used my powers to bland into the shadws there. the hall there is really cool and goth and has skeleton arms holding all the lights. Jon said they were stark arms once and I said maybe I'd make a torch holder out of his arm and then laffed and showed him my vampire fangs.

my best friend Roslyn was also there. She is part ghost and a witch, She brought lipstick for us to ware and we put it on togehter (blood red, and black eye liner). She has dsolid black eyes.

Ramsey then walked in and he wasn't with his dad this time so we talked.

"hey." i said.

He was wearing a different black cvloak from esterday but it still luoked realy good. It matched his hair whcih  was also black.

"hey" he sais back to me.

Roslyn looked over at me and whispered "oh my seven klaeesi he's talking to you" and i said "shh dont let him here you"

Ramsey walked over more and said "evansecene is gona be playing a winterfell' and u should come see it with me.

i said yes.


	3. going to the concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me an ramsey go to the concert

AN: haha so i was talking to kevin and he was like you guys shud go see MCR instead bcuz they're better so the concert is MCR now xxx 

i got read y to go to the concert with ramsey. i wore a leather dress i got at hot topic and a really cool pair of gothic boots i got that go above my knee. they made me couple inches taller but i'd still only come up to his chin and that way i could have ghim lean his head on me if i wanted. i put on purple lipstick roslyn got from her bf Edmure and give to me cuz she bought the same color.

i left to go to the convert and see romsen but then Theon showed up.....


	4. theon!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THEON

AN: hahah did i trick u guys withthe twist ending/???

It was Theon!!! 

Theon n I grew up with the starks together but they all turned out to be preps so we both left. He had blue ees flecked with gold and black hair. He was wearing a blck tunic a nd a gold necklaee and he was smiling at me when he saw my new dress.

"Theon wut are you doing here?" i asked.

"The starks were all preps so i came here to hang out with true giths" he said back,. Jon used to be a goff like us but then he decided to stop drinking bkood and become aprep north of the wlall.

"I am gonna go see a concert with ramsey" i told him.

His blue eyes flashed and he smiled more.

"u shoud see thte concert with me instead;" he said flirityl

"ok." I said.


End file.
